


The Moose, The Squirrel, and The Unexpected Bottom

by Killjoy01



Category: Supernatural
Genre: At Least not Graphic, Awkward, Bottom Gabriel, Gaberiel Bottoms, Less Like a Strip Tease, M/M, More Like Half a Belly Button, No Sex, Protective Dean, Sam Tops, Top Sam, heavily implied sex, implied sex, no explicit sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 09:51:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8441104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killjoy01/pseuds/Killjoy01
Summary: Sam and Gabe opt for some alone time in his room, but Gabe can't keep his damn mouth shut





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sam-17  
> Gabriel-19  
> Dean-21  
> Cas-20

Gabriel panted heavily, arching his back and letting out a high whine as Sam roughly sucked his mark onto the smaller boys pulse point. 

"Gabe shush, Dean already hates you.. Imagine if he found out what I-what you let me do to you.. He'd kill you. He'd kill me.." 

"Sam if you don't... Stop talking about your fucking brother.. And finish what you started.. I'll do it myself.." He panted, glaring accusingly at the younger boy. "Fuck fine sorry.. You don't shut up I'll gag you." He muttered cheekily, "kinky, I think I like this side of you moose.." He wrapped his fingers in Sams hair and pulled him down for a kiss.  
-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-  
"Cas seriously I know I hear something," Dean whisper yelled at his increasingly more annoyed boyfriend, muting the TV and grabbing the shot gun from under the couch.

Cas grumbled his reply, "Dean I swear to you if you don't learn calm down you'll die before you reach 40-" just as a deep cut off moan sounded through the small apartment. Dean glared at Cas and got up, cocking the gun and storming his way to his little brothers door. 

"Dean! Dean dammit get back here!" Castiel whisper yelled, "Dean I'm sure it's nothing just sit back down and-"

He turned to him, "Cas! Your brother is," he shuttered, "'messing with ' Sam, I warned him if pop him full of lead the first time anything like this happens and dammit I'm nothing if not an honest man-" He growled quietly, getting cut off by a much higher moan, nothing a moose like his brother would be able to make.

Dean raised his eyebrows and turned back to the door, Castiel covered his mouth in shock as Dean leaned the gun against the door and waited for a second or two before slamming his hand down repeatedly on the door as hard as he could, Sam swore loudly and Gabriel replied in a gargled tone, the door slightly opened to reveal Sams beet red face, ".. Yes?" 

"Sam... Whatcha doin?" Dean sang, rolling on his feet,

"Me! Now fuck off!" The lump on the bed replied, Sam blindly threw a throw pillow at the mysterious talking lump and smiled nervously, Castiel still standing in the back doubled over with laughter.


End file.
